Добро пожаловать, Трикстер
by Ninon De Lanklo
Summary: История о том, как появился Трикстер Пейринг: 2trick или даблтрикс ака Локи/Гавриил


Они сидели друг напротив друга в полном молчании, словно два изваяния. Из-за окон номера раздавалось пение птиц, а лучи солнца закатного солнца, падая на идеально отполированный паркет, создавали мягкое, слегка волшебное свечение.

\- Итак, - наконец-то нарушил тишину один из сидевших. –Ты готов заключить со мной договор?

Гавриил нервно хмыкнул – как будто у него были другие варианты. Сбежать с небес подальше от разборок братьев и после того, как их бросил отец, сначала показалось хорошей идеей, но очень скоро Гавриил столкнулся с жестокой реальностью – Михаил, будучи существом, которое желает контролировать все вокруг себя, не желал терпеть самовольства младшего брата и пустил по его следу своих лучших следопытов.

И когда у него уже не оставалось идей, как и где прятаться, он вспомнил про странного языческого бога, которого когда-то освободил от пытки. Для Гавриила это был просто жесть доброй воли, но то странное существо, сухо поблагодарив за помощь, сказало ему: «Я твой должник. Ты сам поймешь, когда настанет пора нам встретиться… И да... Меня зовут Локи».

Архангел не раз слышал это имя во время своих скитаний по Земле, но никогда не думал, что встретит бога обмана, тем более что ему потребуется его помощь. Да и он не был уверен, что языческий бог сможет что-то противопоставить Михаилу и его воинству. И какого же было удивление Гавриила, когда Локи с неимоверной легкостью сбил со следа «ищеек», создав несколько сложнейших материальных иллюзий, и пока ангелы в панике метались, не понимая, что происходит, он тем временем увел Гавриила через портал в другую часть земного шара.

Языческий бог ничего не спрашивал, будто уже все знал наперед. Как будто предвидел. «А ведь по легендам он обладал таким даром», - некстати вспомнилось Гавриилу.

Локи жестом указал архангелу на кресло, а сам сел напротив. Затем он наклонился над небольшим продолговатым ящичком, и, открыв его, достал… конфету?! Брови Гавриила взлетели вверх, что не укрылось от наблюдающего взгляда языческого бога. Он слегка улыбнулся и пожал плечами. В этом жесте было столько уверенности и спокойствия, что многие ангелы бы обзавидовались.

\- Ты все-таки пришел, - тихо произнес Локи, наклонив голову вбок. – Если честно, я уж думал, что ты не решишься.

\- Ну да, так оно и было… но, когда терять нечего – можно и рискнуть, - кивнул Гавриил, прямо глядя в эти золотистые глаза, гипнотизирующие словно змея добычу. – Ты сможешь мне помочь?

Локи задумался, уставившись на медленно ползущий к граненому стакану лучик солнца. Ему искренне импонировал молодой архангел, да и проблемы с семьей были ему знакомы не понаслышке. Но у бога коварства был один долгоиграющий план, который тот хотел попробовать воплотить в жизнь.

\- Да, я бы мог помочь тебе спрятаться от Михаила, но ты сам-то хочешь вот так существовать? Бояться выглянуть на улицу, потому что тебя могут увидеть и узнать. Не иметь возможности насладиться теми дарами, что предлагает окружающий мир?!

Гавриил задумался. В словах Локи было много правды, да и что уж говорить – ему самому осточертела эта бесконечная погоня и бегство. Он даже подумывал о возвращении на Небеса, хотя понимал, что Михаил может сделать с ним за неповиновение.

\- Что ты предлагаешь? – сухо спросил архангел, все еще сомневаясь, стоит ли доверять Локи.

\- Я тебе предлагаю заключить договор: ты сможешь жить полной жизнью, наслаждаться вкусом еды, напитков, познаешь радости плотских утех. Я научу тебя этому. Взамен ты станешь мною…

Гавриил непонимающе поднял взгляд на сидящего напротив:  
\- В смысле?

\- Ты станешь богом хитрости и обмана, тебя будут считать родней Один и Бальдр, я научу тебя всему, что знаю и умею, чтобы ни у кого не возникло сомнений.

\- А какая тебе от этого выгода? – все еще не мог понять архангел. Сделка была заманчивой, но слишком хорошей в одну сторону.

\- Мне? – снова ухмыльнулся Локи. – Ты видел в каком состоянии меня оставила моя семейка в последнюю нашу с ними встречу. И попытки от меня избавится будут продолжаться. Но если меня убить проще, то убить архангела – это никому из языческих богов не по зубам.

Наконец-то у Гавриила сложилась полная картина. Локи был тоже в бегах от семьи, и тоже нуждался в помощи, но будучи итак должником архангела – не хотел этого признавать.

\- Да уж, два несчастья нашли друг друга… - грустно произнес Гавриил. – Но как ты это планируешь провернуть?  
Локи ничего не ответил, а просто щелкнул пальцами. В комнате заметно похолодало, на полу около окна завертелся сизый туман. Он поднимался все выше и выше, пока не распался, явив миру точную копию языческого бога. Тело было живым, но пустым, бездушным. Гавриил долго рассматривал его, не в силах уложить в голове тот факт, что Локи с такой легкостью создал пустой сосуд. Ему казалось невероятным, что языческие боги, обитавшие на Земле, которую создал его родной отец, могли иметь такую силу.

\- Это не просто моя копия, как ты можешь видеть, - проговорил Локи, насладившись видом ошарашенного архангела. – он идентичен мне во всех аспектах. Если ты согласишься оставить свой нынешний сосуд и переместиться в этот – ты получишь возможность использовать нашу языческую магию, сохраняя при этом свои собственные архангельские способности. Конечно, тебе придется держаться подальше от своих крылатых родственников – при слишком близком контакте они тебя узнают, но в остальном – для них ты перестанешь существовать.

\- А что станет с моим сосудом, когда я его оставлю? – спросил Гавриил, просчитывая варианты. Ему очень нравился план Локи, хотя он и понимал, сколько в нем подводных камней. Но вырваться из удушающего круга обязанностей было слишком заманчиво.

\- Можем опустить его на все четыре стороны, можем погрузить в глубокий транс – мало ли тебе потребуется вернуться в старое тело.

В комнате повисла тишина. Каждый из сидящих думал о своем. Локи терпеливо ждал, понимая, что архангелу нужно взвесить все за и против. Он следил за каждым жестом, каждым взглядом Гавриила, считывая и анализируя их. Его читать было легко как раскрытую книгу, что безумно нравилось языческому богу. Наконец, увидев, что Гавриил принял решение, он спросил:

\- Итак, ты готов заключить со мной договор?

\- Готов, - уверенно кивнул архангел.

Локи улыбнулся, хотя глаза его оставались холодными. Его ум уже просчитывал, сколько всего предстоит сделать, но начало было положено – и его это радовало.

\- Что ж, тогда не будем тянуть, - махнул он в сторону стоящего клона. – Переселяйся!

Гавриила долго просить не пришлось. С легким сожалением он покинул свой сосуд, который Локи тут же куда-то отправил щелчком пальцев, и без труда перенесся в новое тело. В нем ему вдруг оказалось так легко дышать, как никогда раньше. В следующую секунду его накрыло волной: звуки и запахи, которых раньше он не замечал по своей архангельской природе, накрыли его с головой. Он с удивление смотрел на свои руки, отмечая как солнце приятно горячи кожу. Локи наблюдал за реакцией архангела с искренним интересом. Наконец Гавриил поднял свои глаза на языческого бога и прошептал:

\- Неужели все люди все это так чувствуют? Это же прекрасно!

Локи только кивнул и медленно подошел к собеседнику.  
\- Ты еще так много не знаешь, мой архангел, - произнес он очень мягко и тепло, но слегка собственнически. Я буду рад научить тебя…

Затем неожиданно даже для себя Локи резко притянул к себе Гавриила и поцеловал со всей своей необузданной статью языческого существа. Глаза архангела расширились от удивления, не только потому что он не ожидал от холодного скандинавского бога подобного, но и от того, что он почувствовал на своих губах. Вкус. Сладкий вкус карамели, которую все это время жевал Локи.

Наконец прервав поцелуй, Локи отстранился и произнес:

\- Добро пожаловать в мир живых, Трикстер!


End file.
